is born to love you
by silva908
Summary: Era um dia ensolarado e frio em Londres, o branco da neve preenchia o chão das ruas londrinas, os carros transitavam com cuidado para não terem perigo de deslizar e se acidentar. kula, uma garota de vinte e quatro anos, andava pelo bairro onde morava fazia três meses, com seu namorado.


**notas:galera estou devolta**

**desclaymer: You Should Know**

**por elaynne908| betada por tom**

**revisada por elayne908**

**one shot rate k-t **

**Era um dia ensolarado e frio em Londres, o branco da neve preenchia o chão das ruas londrinas, os carros transitavam com cuidado para não terem perigo de deslizar e se acidentar. kula, uma garota de vinte e quatro anos, andava pelo bairro onde morava fazia três meses, com seu namorado. **

**Enquanto observava os jardins bem cuidados das casas, ela começou a relembrar os momentos que eles já haviam passado juntos, desde que ele a pediu em namoro, há dois anos. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia em que ele a pedira em namoro, momento que ela pensou que seria o melhor de sua pacata vida. Enganou-se. Na manhã em que fizeram dois anos de namoro ele a acordou com café na cama e uma rosa branca posta ao lado da xícara.**

**~~ Flashback On ~~ **

**- doçe? – k passou a mão pelo rosto de kula, que ainda dormia.**

**k a observava abrindo lentamente os olhos e sentia o coração acelerar quando ela olhou para ele e sorriu. **

**- k? – kula chamou com a voz baixa se espreguiçando na cama. **

**- Bom dia meu amor! – k beijou a testa dela, que fechava os olhos novamente por causa da claridade que penetrava o quarto. **

**- Bom dia. – doçe levantou e encostou-se na cabeceira da cama. **

**- Seu café. – Ele colou entre as pernas dela a bandeja, ela viu aquilo e sorriu. **

**- Ai que lindo k! – Ela beijou os lábios do garoto, que estava agora sentado ao seu lado. **

**- Eu preciso falar com você doçe. – k disse enquanto kula comia os biscoitos, molhando eles no leite. **

**- Pode falar. – Ela falou despreocupada, não notando o nervosismo que percorria ele. **

**k pegou uma das mãos da namorada, ela sentiu que ele estava suando frio e olhou pra ele. **

**- Porque você ta assim? – Ela perguntou fixando o olhar nele. **

**- doçe, eu tenho que falar tudo agora, portanto, não me interrompa. – k disse conhecendo a namorada que tinha, ela gostava de interromper a fala das pessoas. **

**- Ta, mas diz logo, eu to ficando assustada. – Ela colocou a bandeja de lado e sentou-se de frente pra ele. **

**k olhou no fundo dos olhos dela e, quando fez isso, sentiu que ela era quem ele sempre quis ter, era simplesmente perfeita com todos os seus defeitos. **

**- Faz exatamente dois anos que a gente começou a namorar. – k pegou na mão dela, que começava a tremer. – E tem sido os melhores dois anos da minha vida. – Ele continuou. **

**- Mas quando eu estou viajando eu não paro de pensar em você e nas palavras que só você sabe que eu preciso ouvir. E quando eu penso nisso eu só precisaria chegar em casa e encontrar você lá. – k notou que kula estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. **

**- Poder ter você a todo o momento, sem ter que acordar no outro dia e encontrar a cama vazia com o seu perfume e as suas roupas esquecidas no chão. – k continuou e apanhou o rosto da garota com as duas mãos. – doçe, eu ficaria honrado em você querer morar comigo. **

**kula ficou estática, não estava esperando por aquilo, ela sabia que ele a amava, mas não a ponto de pedir pra ela morar com ele. Ele tinha uma vida cheia de entrevistas, ensaios, shows, talvez ela não agüentasse. Mas valia a pena tentar. **

**- Claro! – Ela jogou-se nos braços dele e beijaram-se docemente, aquele era um grande passo na vida deles. kula chorava de felicidade. **

**- Não chora meu amor! – k limpava as lágrimas que desciam pelo rosto dela.**

**- Mas eu estou tão, tão feliz! – Ela jogava-se novamente em cima. **

**Eles deitaram novamente na cama e k encostou a cabeça dela no peito dele, beijou o topo da cabeça da namorada e ela o abraçou forte.**

**- Te amo k. – Ela falou olhando pra cima, ele sorriu e a beijou com todo amor que ele poderia sentir por alguém. **

**- Também te amo. **

**~~ Flashback Off ~~ **

**kula chegou à porta da sua casa, abriu-a e subiu até o quarto, precisava descansar um pouco, seu trabalho estava exigindo muito esforço e tempo. Sorte que k não havia chegado do ensaio, porque senão ela receberia um sermão, ele era preocupado demais com ela.**

**Foi até o banheiro ligou a torneira da pia, juntou as duas mãos formando uma concha e encheu de água, despejando sobre seu rosto, a água escorria delicadamente por sua face corada. Secou o rosto com uma toalha macia e foi até o quarto e deitou-se na cama. Abraçou o travesseiro que pertenci adormeceu. **

**Eram cinco e meia da tarde e kula despertou, ficou mais um tempo na cama e observou uma foto dela e k no criado mudo ao lado de sua cama, ele a segurava na garupa e os dois sorriam felizes. A menina levantou-se calmamente da cama e foi descer a escada, mas sentiu-se tonta e escorou-se na parede ao lado.**

**Por um momento achou que iria cair, mas escorregou até o chão e ali ficou por um tempo, até achar que estava em condições de levantar sem perigo de cair. O cansaço estava tomando conta dela. Desceu a escada e dirigiu-se até a cozinha, k convidara shingo e atena para jantarem em casa e ela precisava preparar algo que fosse bom para eles comerem. **

**Abriu a geladeira e não encontrou nada que lhe agradasse, decidiu ir ao supermercado que ficava a uma quadra dali. Colocou um tênis e o casaco que estavam ali perto e pegou sua bolsa que havia deixado em cima do sofá. Trancou a porta e saiu cuidadosamente pelo jardim coberto de neve. **

**- Bom dia Srtª. diamond! – O vizinho já de idade a cumprimentou do outro lado da rua. **

**- Bom dia Sr. Poole! – kula o cumprimentou também. **

**Ela seguiu um pouco pela rua e avistou o mercado, olhou para a direita e decidiu atravessar a rua. Mas seu percurso não pode ser concluído, ela sentiu um baque na cintura e a escuridão tomou conta de seus pensamentos. kula caiu desacordada no meio da rua, um carro em alta velocidade tinha atropelado ela, que foi acudida pelo vizinho que corria em direção a ela. **

**k e a banda estavam gravando novas músicas para o single quando o celular do garoto vibrou no interior do bolso dele. Ele visualizou de quem era a chamada, reconheceu o número, era de kula.**

**- Alô? **

**- É o senhor dash? – Alguém que ele não identificou falou ao telefone.**

**- Sim, é ele, quem fala? – k perguntou preocupado.**

**- Sou o vizinho do senhor. Senhor dash, eu não sei como te dizer isso, mas a sua namorada sofreu um acidente agora pouco. - Ele completou, fazendo k se desesperar.**

**- ONDE ELA ESTÁ? – k gritou ficando cada vez mais nervoso. O homem disse em que hospital era, e k saiu correndo do estúdio, sem dar qualquer explicação.**

**O hospital estava calmo aquela noite, fazendo com que k conseguisse passar sem nenhuma dificuldade pelos corredores, seguiu até o pronto socorro e encontrou uma enfermeira na recepção. **

**- Você sabe me informar onde a kula diamond está? – k pediu apreensivo, não podia perder a única pessoa que fazia a vida dele valer a pena.**

**- Você é parente da paciente? – A enfermeira de aparência calma perguntou.**

**- Sou namorado dela. – Ele falou rapidamente. **

**- Lamento senhor, mas só familiares podem entrar no quarto até a médica chegar. – Ela falou parecendo sentir pena dele. **

**- Mas, mas ela é TUDO pra mim! – k berrou e uma lágrima caiu dos olhos vermelhos dele. **

**- Se o senhor se acalmar eu o deixo entrar, mas, por favor, contenha-se, o senhor está em um hospital. – Ela falou em voz baixa.**

**- Ela está bem? – k perguntou já calmo. **

**- Isso só a doutora pode lhe dizer, ela chega daqui alguns minutos. **

**- Quando eu posso vê-la?**

**- Quarto 604. – Ela disse, k caminhou rápido até chegar à porta com os números que a enfermeira havia dito. Abriu a porta com cuidado, não queria acordar ela.**

**O quarto do hospital estava escuro, com apenas uma luminária acesa. k observou kula deitada naquela cama e sentiu uma pontada no peito, aquilo era dolorido demais pra ele. Chegou mais perto dela e notou que ela estava com um rosto tranqüilo, pegou a mão dela, que estava sobre as cobertas e segurou firme. k puxou uma cadeira que estava próxima à cama e sentou-se nela, debruçando-se na cama, ainda segurando a mão da garota. **

**Os minutos pareciam passar devagar e k estava angustiado, não sabia o que tinha acontecido com kula, ela estava bem de manhã e agora estava numa cama de hospital, com ferimentos nos braços e um corte pequeno no rosto. **

**- Desculpa eu ter que trabalhar tanto, meu amor. – Ele sussurrou com a voz embargada. **

**- Desculpa não poder te cuidar e ter de deixar você sozinha em casa. – k beijava a mão dela. Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dele, que já estava inchado. **

**- Eu te amo tanto. – Ele desabafava.**

**- Eu também. – kula falou com a voz fraca. **

**- doçe! – k pulou da cadeira. Ele colocou as duas mãos no rosto dela e ela sentiu uma lágrima dele cair sobre o rosto dela. **

**- Porque você está assim? – kula não estava entendendo nada. k deu espaço pra ela ver onde ela se encontrava. Ela arregalou os olhos. – O que eu estou fazendo em um hospital?**

**- Você sofreu um acidente. – k falou acariciando o cabelo dela, isso era tudo que ele sabia. kula lembrou-se do fato. **

**- Eu estava atravessando a rua e um carro veio com tudo pra cima de mim. **

**- Você está se sentindo bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado. **

**- Acho que sim. **

**Ouviram a porta abrindo e revelando uma mulher alta e com um jaleco, devia ser a médica. Ela sorriu para os dois, e se aproximou de kula pelo outro lado da cama. **

**- Vejo que a mocinha acordou. – Ela examinou kula atentamente. – Dra. Abbot. – Ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentar k e logo depois acenou com a cabeça para kula. **

**- Ela está bem doutora? – k perguntou ansioso. A médica sorriu. **

**- A sua esposa teve sorte, teve só umas escoriações. Ela e o bebê estão bem. – Dra. Abbot disse satisfeita. **

**k e kula se olharam sem compreender nada. Não podia ser. A médica notou a expressão deles e sorriu mais uma vez.**

**- Vejo que vocês não sabiam desse pequeno detalhe. – Ela falou colocando a mão sobre a barriga de kula. – O bebê tem seis semanas aproximadamente. - As caras dos dois eram cada vez mais chocadas. – Vou deixar vocês sozinhos, volto mais tarde.**

**A médica encostou a porta e o silêncio permaneceu por alguns instantes. Nem kula nem k tinham absorvido a idéia de terem um filho. Não que eles não tivessem idade, k estava com trinta anos, seis anos mais velho que doçe. Eles nunca tinham pensado naquilo. k desprendeu-se dos pensamentos e sorriu. **

**- Era disso que a gente precisava, doçe. – k falou pra ela que despertara dos pensamentos com ele falando.**

**- Desculpa k, eu não sabia. – doçe começou a chorar, ela não queria pressionar ele a nada. **

**Ele chegou mais perto dela e puxou lentamente o rosto dela para que eles pudessem se encarar. Olhou nos olhos dela marejados e secou as lágrimas caídas pelo rosto. **

**- Eu não podia imaginar que eu teria a honra de ter um filho seu. – k falou encostando a testa dele contra a dela. Ela fechou os olhos e sorriu. **

**k a puxou para mais perto e tocou os lábios levemente sobre os dela. Ela inclinou a cabeça e se beijaram calmamente, havia um amor entre eles que eles não conseguiam explicar como era sentir aquilo. E a prova mais valiosa que eles poderiam ter desse amor era um ser que estava se formando.**

**Ao final do beijo, k descobriu doçe, ela só observava com os olhos novamente cheios de lágrima, mas agora de felicidade. Ele levantou a blusa que ela vestia até o peito e observou a barriga dela. Pousou a mão sobre ela e a acariciou. Debruçou-se sobre kula e beijou a barriga. **

**- Oi filho! – k brincava com a barriga pouco visível de kula, enquanto ela ria alto. **

**- Mais oito meses assim? – doçe perguntou em meio a sorrisos. **

**- Todos os dias. – Ele completou dando um beijo nela. **

**Eles permaneceram assim até a médica chegar e falar que kula teria que dormir no hospital aquela noite para ficar sob observação. **

**k ligou para shingo, para avisar que a janta não iria sair, deixando o rapaz muito decepcionado. **

**- Pede o que aconteceu, shingo! – k escutou atena no outro lado da linha.**

**- O que aconteceu k? – shingo perguntou.**

**- A doçe foi atropelada, mas está tudo bem. – k disse rapidamente. **

**- COMO VOCÊ NÃO NOS AVISA? – atena berrou no telefone. **

**- Não queria ficar surdo tão jovem. – k falou. Explicou pra ela onde era o hospital e em que quarto ela estava. **

**- Já estamos indo! – atena falou.**

**atena entrou devagar no quarto arrastando shingo com ela. Cumprimentaram k e depois doçe que estava sonolenta. **

**- Como você está? – atena perguntou para kula. **

**- Estamos bem. – doçe respondeu tranqüila. atena e shingo não entenderam o que ela quis dizer com 'estamos'. **

**- Você também foi atropelado k? – shingo perguntou ao amigo. k riu e fez sinal para que kula continuasse. **

**- shingo e atena, vocês aceitam serem padrinhos do nosso filho ou filha? –kula perguntou sorrindo, k segurava a mão dela ao lado da cama. **

**- AI MEU DEUS! SÉRIO? – atena não controlava o tom da sua voz. **

**- Sim, sério. – doçe falou. **

**- Claro que sim doçe! Claro que sim! – atena abraçou a amiga. **

**Elas ficaram discutindo detalhes do quarto do bebê enquanto shingo e k discutiam sobre o campeonato de futebol. Ficaram conversando até o horário de visitas acabar. atena e shingo saíram do quarto e foram para casa, e k esperou até doçe adormecer para ele poder ir para casa, tomar banho e voltar para ficar com ela.**

**Duas semanas se passaram do após incidente e k, desde o dia em que kula voltou do hospital, chegava mais cedo em casa para cuidar dela, que ainda estava com alguns ferimentos. Marcaram uma consulta com o obstetra, para começarem a fazer o pré-natal. **

**- doçe vamos! A consulta é daqui a meia hora e temos uma Londres inteira para atravessar! – k chamava kula, que estava se arrumando. **

**- Calma amor! – Ela gritou de volta. **

**- doçe, é a nossa primeira consulta! - k argumentava. **

**kula apareceu na escada e desceu alguns degraus, nos dois últimos ela pulou e sorriu. **

**- Você é maluca de ficar pulando assim? – k disse preocupado pegando a bolsa dela. **

**- Eu estou grávida k! Não aleijada!- kula retrucou e fez cara feia.**

**- Desculpa meu amor, eu só me preocupo com vocês. – k a agarrou pela cintura. **

**- Demais. Você se preocupa demais. - Ela disse olhando feio pra ele. **

**- Peça o que quiser, eu faço! – O garoto falou arrependido. **

**- Ainda não quero nada, mas me aguarde k! – Ela roubou um beijo dele e saiu correndo pela porta até a porta do carro, que foi aberta por k. **

**Eles atravessaram todo trânsito de Londres, que já estava menos branca, a primavera já estava chegando. Abril chegara e as árvores já estavam formando novas folhas, os parques estavam ficando mais coloridos. k estacionou em frente a um prédio enorme. **

**- É aqui. – Ele falou tirando o cinto e saindo rápido para poder abrir a porta pra namorada.**

**- Estou com medo k. – kula falou quando ele ofereceu a mão a ela. **

**- Vai dar tudo certo querida. – k segurou firme a mão dela. **

**Chegaram ao saguão do prédio e k pediu informação de qual era o andar do médico. Aguardaram o elevador chegar e subiram até o sétimo andar. **

**- Bom dia, qual é o nome da paciente? – A recepcionista perguntou a eles. **

**- kula diamond. – k respondeu, kula sentava no sofá da sala de espera e folhava uma revista de fofocas. **

**- O médico está um pouco atrasado. – k disse sentando ao lado dela, que olhou pra ele. **

**- Viu apressadinho? – Ela riu e deu um beijo curto nele. **

**k riu do comentário, era melhor não contrariar uma mulher grávida, pois os hormônios as afetavam ainda mais quando estavam nessa situação. Sim, ele andou pesquisando. **

**- kula diamond? – A secretária chamou. k e kula levantaram e foram até a porta onde a mulher os esperava. – O médico já os aguarda. – Ela falou e abriu a porta para que eles entrassem. **

**k deu espaço pra kula entrar primeiro no consultório. Ela sorriu pra ele e logo que ele entrou, ela pegou na mão dele, sentaram nas duas poltronas de frente para mesa do médico, que não estava presente. O médico saiu de uma salinha e cumprimentou kula. k levantou-se e estendeu a mão para o médico, que apertou firme. **

**- Dr. Priestly. – Um senhor de cabelos brancos disse sorrindo. Ele passou imediatamente segurança para os dois. – Vejo aqui futuros papais? – O médico perguntou. **

**kula olhou para k que olhava pra ela também. Eles sorriram. Ele brincou com os dedos da mão dela e sorriu para o médico. **

**- Sim, daqui alguns meses vou ver nosso filho sorrindo pra mamãe mais linda do mundo. – k falou feliz.**

**- Fico feliz em ter pais responsáveis, tudo está mudando ultimamente. – Dr. Priestly disse sentando na sua cadeira. - Quantas semanas querida? – Ele perguntou para kula com um olhar fraternal.**

**- Oito semanas, doutor. – Ela respondeu confiante. **

**- Ótimo vocês já terem vindo aqui, assim, peço exames, para que você e seu bebê tenham uma gestação saudável. – O médico falava. **

**- Que tipos de exame doutor? – k perguntou, ele queria fazer tudo certinho, para que kula e o bebê ficassem seguros. **

**- Primeiramente a senhora vai deitar naquela maca. – Dr. Priestly indicou uma maca por trás de um biombo. **

**- Agora? – kula perguntou ficando nervosa. **

**- Quando a senhora quiser. – O médico de barbas brancas disse com um sorriso.**

**k olhou para doçe e apertou a mão dela, para que ela se sentisse segura. Ela olhou apreensiva para ele, e levantou-se seguindo até a maca. Subiu os degraus da escadinha que ficava sob a maca e sentou nela, viu o vulto do médico se aproximar e de k sentado na cadeira. Quando o médico chegou, ela continuou sentada. **

**- Ele pode ficar junto? – doçe perguntou ao médico. **

**- Claro que pode. – O médico falou e chamou k, que veio depressa para ficar ao lado de doçe, que deitou na maca. **

**O médico levantou a blusa dela até a altura do peito e começou a apalpar o abdômen dela, depois de auscultar seu coração ele sorriu. **

**- Hora da balança mamãe! – Ele disse. kula levantou com ajuda de k. **

**- Não, balança, não. – Ela resmungou, mas k a puxou. **

**O médico a subiu na balança e a pesou e mediu a altura. kula começou a ter um chilique por causa do peso. Eles sentaram novamente de frente para o médico e esse explicou tudo que tinham que saber. Daqui um mês voltariam com exames técnicos para que tivessem um controle de tudo. **

**- Até daqui uns dias! – O médico se despediu.**

**Eles marcaram a próxima consulta e saíram do consultório. k chamou o elevador e abriu a porta quando chegou. Os dois foram até onde havia estacionado o carro e entraram nele. **

**- Meu Deus! Imagina quando eu estiver com aquele barrigão? – Ela falou colocando o cinto de segurança. **

**- Você vai continuar linda. – k disse olhando pra ela. **

**kula ficou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, abraçou k com todo amor, que era totalmente recíproco. Ele beijou os lábios dela. **

**- Vamos ao McDonalds? – kula disse se empolgando. **

**- Seja feita sua vontade. – k ligou o carro e foram até o Drive-thru mais próximo. **

**Viram que tinha muita gente lá, e não seria legal k ficar distribuindo autógrafo e, deixar doçe de lado. Pagou tudo que a garota queria e foram pra casa.**

**- Você vai continuar saindo comigo com aquela barriga enorme? – kula pediu comendo um hambúrguer. **

**- Todos os dias, se possível. – Ele falou. **

**- Você não vai ter vergonha de mim? **

**- doçe como eu vou ter vergonha de sair com a mulher que eu amo e que vai ser mãe do meu filho? – Ele segurou o rosto dela. **

**- Mas... – Ela continuou. **

**- Eu tenho orgulho de mostrar pra todo mundo que eu amo você. – k disse sério. – Tá bom? **

**- Tá. – kula ficou quieta até k convidar ela para assistir um filme com ele. **

**- Falando nisso, me esqueci de te avisar que amanhã você tem consulta com uma nutricionista. – k falou e deu um selinho na namorada. **

**kula ficou boquiaberta. Mas sabia que ele só queria o bem para ela e o bebê. **

**Maio chegou e as flores começavam a florescer mais do que nunca, deixando os parques londrinos com festivais de cores e perfumes. kula estava almoçando em um shopping com sua melhor amiga, atena. **

**- Quando você vai ficar sabendo que sexo é? – atena perguntou, logo depois dando uma abocanhada em um hambúrguer. **

**- Daqui quatro semanas, amanhã eu tenho a segunda consulta. – kula afirmou, ela comia um prato de arroz integral com cenouras, ervilhas e brócolis. **

**- Nossa como o tempo passa devagar. – atena disse. **

**- Demais, vamos comprar fraldas? – doçe perguntou. **

**- Já? Mas faltam seis meses! – A amiga falou surpresa. **

**- k andou pesquisando e achou que é melhor ir armazenando fraldas, para que não falte quando mais precise. – kula falou rindo.**

**- Só ele mesmo. – atena riu. **

**Elas seguiram até uma farmácia e saíram de lá com cinco pacotes de fraldas, pomada para assaduras, talco e outras coisas para bebês. **

**- Vocês vão jantar lá em casa hoje? – atena perguntou. **

**- Sim, k sai do ensaio mais cedo e depois nós vamos. – Ela respondeu. – Tenho que ir, estou atrasada para o trabalho. **

**- Tchau, até mais. – atena despediu-se da amiga. **

**A noite chego kula estavam tocando a campainha da casa de shingo e atena, quando k passou a mão em uma mecha de cabelo dela, fazendo-a olhar pra ele. **

**- Eu já te disse que te amo hoje? – Ele perguntou. **

**- Não. – Ela fez cara de desentendida e ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés.**

**- Então... – Ele deu um selinho nela. – Te amo. – Falou no topo do ouvido dela.**

**- k, querido, a gente termina depois isso. – kula sorriu e deu uma piscadela.**

**- A gente tem que jantar hoje mesmo? – Ele perguntou ficando aflito. **

**- Boa noite! – atena abriu a porta na hora que doçe ia responder. **

**- Oi. – k respondeu e entrou na casa. **

**- O que deu nele? – atena perguntou. **

**- Boa pergunta. Como você está? – doçe perguntou fugindo do assunto. **

**- Muito bem. – Elas entraram e shingo as encontrou na sala. **

**- Oi doçe! – Ele deu um beijo na testa dela. Abaixou-se e abanou para a barriga. – Oi bebê do dindo! – shingo falou sorrindo bobo. **

**- Oi shingo. – doçe sorriu. **

**- A gente tem que providenciar o nosso atena, minha querida esposa! – shingo falou. **

**- Calma shingo, a gente tem muita coisa pela frente. – atena disse e recebeu um beijo dele. **

**- Vou lá com os garotos. – shingo saiu de onde elas estavam. **

**- Vamos, tenho uma coisa pra te mostrar. – atena pegou a mão da amiga.**

**- O que é? – Ela andava devagar, sendo arrastada por atena. **

**- Calma! **

**Entraram no quarto de hóspedes da casa e kula viu em cima da cama uma roupinha branquinha. Ela abraçou a amiga de repente e começou a chorar. **

**- Eu ainda não acredito que eu esteja vivendo isso! – doçe disse entre soluços. **

**- Você vai ser uma super mamãe, doçe. – atena falou baixinho, ainda abraçando a amiga.**

**- Está tudo tão bem que eu fico com medo. – Ela continuou. **

**- Isso é ótimo, o k te ama e vocês vão ter um filho doçe! Vocês vão ser muito felizes. – atena disse. **

**- Eu sou uma boba mesmo. – kula disse se recuperando e limpando as lágrimas. **

**- Vai dar tudo certo. – atena finalizou e elas sentaram na cama e kula pegou a roupinha. **

**- É linda atena. – doçe falou. **

**- Pro meu afilhado ou afilhada tem que ser tudo lindo. **

**- Vem, vamos mostrar para o k! – Agora foi a vez de doçe arrastar atena com ela.**

**Entraram na sala de televisão e deram de cara com quatro marmanjos jogando vídeo game. Jogando não, brigando pelo controle dele. kula pigarreou e k olhou pra ela e caminhou até ela sorridente.**

**- Oi amor! – Ele falou dando um beijinho nela. **

**- Oi! – Ela sorriu. k notou que ela havia chorado e olhou aflito pra ela.**

**- Tudo bem? – Perguntou preocupado. **

**- Ótimo! – Ela respondeu e tirou de trás das costas a roupinha de bebê, que mais parecia roupa de boneca. **

**k pegou aquele macacão branco com alguns detalhes em azul, sentiu uma lágrima brotar nos olhos, mas logo a secou. Viu kula sorrir um sorriso como se estivesse prestes a chorar. Abraçou-a e sentiu-a afundar o rosto no peito dele. **

**- Eu nunca me senti tão feliz em toda minha vida. – Ele falou no topo do ouvido dela. **

**- Nem eu. – Ela sussurrou. **

**- Te amo doçe. **

**- Te amo k. **

**Chegaram em casa e já passava da meia noite, por kula poderiam ter ficado um pouco mais lá, mas k falou que ela tinha que descansar para ir ao médico no outro dia. Ela decidiu não contrariar.**

**- doçe vem aqui, vem. - k a chamava. **

**- É isso que você quer né? – Ela o abraçou pela cintura. **

**k a pegou no colo e subiu as escadas com cuidado, abriu a porta do quarto e colocou kula deitada na cama. Ficou a olhando de cima, ela sorria pra ele. Aproximou-se dela e a beijou. kula deu espaço para que ele pudesse deitar a seu lado. Foi o que ele fez. **

**- O médico disse que pode né? – k interrompeu o beijo, sua respiração era profunda. **

**- Pode claro que pode! - kula disse tirando o moletom que k vestia. k puxou doçe pra mais perto e começou beijando o pescoço dela. **

**Os dois levantaram às oito da manhã, já que a consulta era às nove e meia, e kula tinha que tomar seu banho demorado. k ligou para o empresário da banda e falou que se atrasaria para o ensaio por causa da consulta, ajeitou um pouco a casa, enquanto doçe estava meia hora no banho. **

**- doçe, eu também tenho que tomar banho! – Ele a chamou na porta. **

**Ela saiu e foi se vestir enquanto ele tomava banho rapidamente. kula vestiu um moletom de k, o mais confortável dele e colocou um tênis. Foi até a cozinha e tirou da geladeira um iogurte de morango. doçe abriu a embalagem, mas o largou na hora, correu para o banheiro do andar debaixo e abriu a tampa do vaso. **

**- doçe, vamos! – k descia as escadas penteando os cabelos. **

**Ele viu um copo de iogurte atirado no meio da sala e correu em busca de kula, que estava vomitando no banheiro. Ele escutou engasgos. **

**- doçe! – k se agachou perto dela e agarrou os cabelos dela para cima, de modo que não sujassem eles. **

**- Que iogurte horrível! – Ela falou limpando a boca. **

**- Você está melhor? – Disse k ajudando ela a levantar e lavar o rosto. **

**- Eu só fiquei enjoada k, estou melhor. – kula respondeu sorrindo pra ele. **

**- Bom, então vamos. **

**k e kula entraram no consultório e o Dr. Priestly pediu para que ela deitasse na maca, atrás do biombo. Ela retirou a blusa e deitou sobre a maca, enquanto o médico e k chegavam. **

**- Hoje vou medir sua pressão, medir seu abdômen e o mais importante – Ele parou e olhou por cima dos óculos para os dois – ouvir os batimentos cardíacos do bebê. **

**k e kula sorriram, cada vez estava mais real a idéia que eles teriam um filho, ou filha. E que a vida deles mudaria completamente, mas estavam felizes de qualquer forma. Muito felizes.**

**- Tudo certo, marquem para daqui um mês o ultra-som. – o médico pediu a eles. **

**- Obrigado Doutor. – k despediu-se. **

**- Até logo. **

**Quatro semanas se passaram e os dois estavam indo novamente ao médico. kula já estava exibindo sua pequena barriga, ela usava batinhas que combinavam com a estação e com a gestação. **

**- k, eu quero cookies! – Ela viu uma confeitaria. k parou na hora em uma vaga no estacionamento.**

**- Só isso amor? – Ele perguntou tirando dinheiro da carteira.**

**- Água. – Ela sorriu e ele deu um beijo nela. **

**- Já volto. **

**k voltou com uma caixinha cheia de cookies, com o primeiro escrito em letras de glacê branco 'Te amo'. kula sorriu e deu um beijão nele, o fazendo ficar completamente vermelho, não de vergonha.**

**Eles comeram todos os cookies no caminho para o médico, chegaram a frente ao prédio e subiram de elevador até o sétimo andar. Cumprimentaram a recepcionista que logo os encaminhou para uma sala diferente da qual estavam acostumados. **

**- Bom dia, papais! – Dr. Priestly os cumprimentou com o mesmo sorriso de sempre. **

**- Bom dia! – Eles responderam em coro. **

**- Meu querido papai e minha querida mamãe, hoje vocês vão poder escutar pela primeira vez o coraçãozinho do bebê. – Ele falou sereno. **

**- Ai meu Deus! – kula enfraqueceu os joelhos, sendo apoiada por k. **

**- doçe? Você ta bem? – Ele perguntou preocupado. **

**- Momento de bobeira. – Ela respondeu deitando numa cama, onde faria o ultra-som. **

**- Vamos ver essa barriguinha. - Dr. Priestly levantava a blusa de kula. **

**- Linda né doutor? – k falou segurando a mão de kula, que sorria com o comentário. **

**- Ele vai ser um pai muito bobo, doutor. – doçe falou, enquanto o médico passava um gel sobre a barriga de quatro meses dela. **

**- Mas você é uma mamãe muito bonita, se permite o elogio. – O médico sorriu e colocou o aparelho sobre o abdômen dela. **

**Ele pressionou o aparelho sobre o abdômen dela, fazendo algumas imagens aparecerem na tela de um computador, de onde k não desgrudava os olhos. **

**- Eu vou aumentar o volume e vocês vão poder ouvir. – O médico disse. **

**Ele foi aumentando e, enquanto isso, kula apertava a mão de k, era um som tranqüilizante e emocionante. Eram batimentos em compassos perfeitamente alinhados. doçe viu k colocando uma das mãos no olho. **

**- Um cisco. – Ele falou baixinho. **

**- Estranho né? – Ela sorriu e voltou a consultar a tela. **

**O médico digitava algumas coisas e pressionava o aparelho novamente, passava por toda superfície, ele estava tentando procurar alguma coisa. **

**- Pronto. – Ele falou. **

**- O que houve doutor? – doçe perguntou levantando a cabeça para ver melhor a imagem. **

**- Vocês querem saber se é menino ou menina? – O médico perguntou ansioso. **

**k olhou para kula, que estava boquiaberta, eles não esperavam por isso, não tinham noção de quando eles iriam ficar sabendo. kula afirmou com a cabeça. Agora foi a vez de k apertar a mão de doçe. **

**- Pode dizer doutor. – k falou nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo. **

**- Vocês têm muitas cuequinhas pra comprar a partir de hoje. – O doutor falou com um sorriso no rosto. **

**- Não acredito! – k caiu de joelhos no chão, ainda de mãos com kula. – Sério doutor? **

**- Você quer ver? Vem mais perto. – Dr. Priestly chamou ele, que levantou e ficou ao lado do médico. – Está vendo esse pontinho mais claro aqui? É menino, se é que me entende. – O médico falou rindo. **

**k afirmou com a cabeça e de repente sentiu uma lágrima verter de seus olhos e olhou para kula, que estava com os olhos já molhados e vermelhos. **

**- Bom, se já com quatro meses ele já ta com esse tamanho, se é que me entende, imagina quando crescer! Vai puxar ao pai. – k falou orgulhoso do filho, que ainda nem tinha nascido.**

**- Ele se acha demais, doutor, demais. – kula falou com um sorriso no rosto.**

**O doutor riu e começou a limpar o gel que havia na barriga de doçe. Eles saíram do consultório radiantes com a nova notícia. Entraram no elevador e k já estava no celular na mão, ligando para os padrinhos do filho dele.**

**- shingo! É o k. – Ele dizia sorrindo. kula estava de mãos dadas com ele e tentando escutar o telefonema. **

**- Oi compadre, como foi a consulta? – shingo perguntou. atena estava ao seu lado, grudada na extensão. **

**- Temos uma notícia pra vocês dois. – k não conseguia parar de sorrir. **

**- Fala logo k! – atena se intrometeu. **

**- Vocês vão ser padrinhos de um garotão. – k disse isso e abraçou doçe pela cintura. – Nosso garotão. **

**- SÉRIO? – shingo deu um berro ao telefone, juntamente com os gritos agudos de atena que pulava. **

**- Sim, eu e a doçe vamos comprar a primeira cueca dele. – k falou orgulhoso. **

**- Eu vou comprar alguns CDs pra criança pequena, uns de rock também, o cara vai ser macho, né! – shingo falava empolgado.**

**Desligaram o telefone e k acompanhou kula até a Harrod's, que naquela hora da manhã não costumava ser muito movimentada. Entraram na loja, k usava um boné e um óculos escuro, não queria ser incomodado por fãs naquele momento. kula e k andavam de mãos dadas radiantes pela loja, quando acharam à sessão de roupas infantis doçe simplesmente pirou. **

**Compraram sapatinhos, cuequinhas, meias, toucas, moletons, tudo para que o bebê ficasse confortável e estiloso, como k dissera. **

**- Olha esse All Star! – k chamou kula que estava na prateleira de pijaminhas azuis. **

**- Ai k! Que lindos! – Ela respondeu levando dois pijamas, um com listras azuis claros e outra em xadrez todo colorido.**

**- O nosso garoto vai ser que nem o pai! – Ele falou escolhendo um par de All Star azul marinho.**

**- Você é muito convencido! – doçe riu e colocou os pijamas no carrinho, sendo abraçada por k.**

**- Mas vais ser lindo que nem a mãe. – Ele disse beijando o pescoço dela, que se arrepiara toda.**

**kula sorriu e percebeu naquele instante que a sua vida estava mudando de uma maneira muito rápida, mas de um jeito completamente encantador, como nunca imaginara. k não se imaginava com outra mulher, sem ser kula. **

**kula estava ainda deitada na cama, já que k pediu demissão por ela, segundo ele, kula não precisava daquele salário e estava ficando cansada demais. Ela não reclamou, não adiantaria nada. **

**Era uma manhã de quinta feira e o sol de verão inundava o quarto dela e de k, que já havia saído para uma turnê curta, duas semanas. kula sentia falta dele. O telefone tocou e doçe foi atender, já podia imaginar quem era. **

**- k, meu amor! – doçe falava ao telefone. **

**- Meu amor, esses dez dias tem sido terríveis sem você ao meu lado. – Ele falou com a voz estranha. **

**- Que voz é essa k? – kula perguntou preocupada, ela sentava na cama enquanto ajeitava sua barriga de seis meses e meio.**

**- Nada, doçe não se preocupe comigo. – Ele falou ainda estranho.**

**- Eu tenho que me preocupar com você! – Ela disse meio alto. – k, você é pai desse filho que eu carrego e também eu te amo, poxa, acho que eu mereço saber! – doçe estava chateada.**

**- Eu sinto sua falta. – k disse e kula ouviu um soluço no telefone. – Eu sinto muito sua falta, queria estar aí com você, mas eu não posso! – Ele finalmente conseguiu falar, como se um nó na garganta estivesse se desfazendo. **

**- k, você está chorando? – doçe perguntou. **

**- Vai passar. – Ele pareceu tentar se recuperar. **

**- Você está no hotel? – Ela perguntou. **

**- Sim, estou deitado na cama, não durmo desde ontem. – k respondeu. **

**- Daqui quatro dias você está de volta. **

**- doçe, fica falando comigo? Eu preciso escutar a tua voz. – Ele falou sonolento.**

**- Claro meu amor. – kula sorriu compreensiva. **

**- Como está nosso garotão? – k perguntou sorrindo fraco. **

**- Está muito bem segundo Dr. Priestly, está com um quilo, está ficando fortinho. – doçe acariciava a barriga sorrindo. **

**- E a mamãe? – k perguntou baixinho, já estava quase dormindo. **

**- A mamãe está com saudades do papai, mas está bem. – doçe falava baixinho, pra embalar o sono de k. **

**doçe ouviu um suspiro de k, conhecia bem ele pra saber que estava adormecido. Desligou o celular e levantou, almoçaria com atena. Colocou um vestido leve e saiu de casa. **

**atena e kula almoçaram e foram em uma loja de tintas comprarem algumas para pintar o quarto do bebê, que ainda não tinha nome definido.**

**- Mas porque vocês não tiram par ou ímpar? – atena perguntou enquanto via algumas amostras de cores. **

**- Vai ser tony e pronto, ele vai ter que ceder. - kula respondeu escolhendo um azul claro. **

**- Bom, pelo menos tu já vai ter o filho, agora o shingo não pára de me encher o saco! – atena decidiu por um azul esverdeado. **

**- Mas vocês estão casados faz dois anos! Ele merece isso. – kula falou e chamou o atendente.**

**- Eu sei, mas eu tenho medo de ele não estar preparado! – atena disse e entregou a cor escolhida para o moço.**

**- Duas latas de cada! – kula pediu ao atendente. – Como você sabe disso? Ele te ama atena, vocês se amam! Quer prova maior que essa? – kula olhou pra amiga, séria.**

**- Não sei, não. – atena falou e foi em direção ao caixa. **

**- Deixa que eu pago. – doçe se intrometeu e pagou as tintas. – Vocês podem levar até o carro, por favor? – Ela pediu. **

**- Claro senhora. – O moço respondeu. **

**- Pense melhor atena, ele merece isso e você vai ver como eles ficam bobões. – doçe disse rindo. **

**- Mais bobão? Ah não! – atena riu junto com a amiga. **

**As duas saíram da loja com o rapaz as acompanhando, ele colocou as latas de tinta no porta malas e elas deram uma gorjeta pela atenção que ele deu a elas. De repente, quando kula entrava no carro, no lado da carona, dois fotógrafos apareceram do nada e batiam fotos enlouquecidos. **

**- Sai! Sai! – atena tentava ajudar a tirar eles de lá, sem sucesso. **

**- Você é a namorada de k dash não é? – Uma mulher apareceu com um gravador em mãos, e indagava kula que tentava fechar a porta. **

**- Por favor, a deixem em paz! – atena os empurrava.**

**- Você está grávida dele? – A mulher perguntava sem se deixar empurrar. kula finalmente conseguiu fechar a porta e atena entrou.**

**- Vamos pra minha casa, você dorme lá hoje, caso sigam nós. – atena falou dando ré.**

**- Como eles ficaram sabendo? – kula pediu, ela estava assustada.**

**- Ai calma doçe. – Ela tentava acalmar a amiga, que estava em prantos.**

**- Eu quero. Falar. Com. O k, eu preciso. Escutar. A voz. Dele. – doçe falava entre soluços.**

**- Ta, espera um pouco, já chegamos em casa daí você liga. – atena acelerava embora nenhuma moto ou carro seguissem elas. **

**atena estacionou o carro rapidamente e abriu a porta pra amiga, que estava tremendo dos pés à cabeça. Deu a mão a ela e a conduziu até a entrada da casa. **

**- Vem eu vou fazer um chá pra você. – atena disse ao sentar kula no sofá aconchegante.**

**- Eu só preciso dele , da voz dele. – kula falava chorosa. **

**atena pegou o telefone sem fio e alcançou pra doçe, que estava deitada no sofá, e foi preparam um chá pra ela. kula derramou algumas lágrimas enquanto o telefone chamava, estava desesperada pela voz de k. **

**- Alô? – Uma voz masculina atendeu, mas não era seu k. **

**- Oi, o k está por aí? – kula tentava conter as lágrimas. **

**- Ele está no meio do ensaio geral, quem gostaria?– O homem desconhecido falou. **

**- É a namorada dele. – kula disse. **

**- A senhorita está bem? – O homem perguntou. **

**- Desculpa, mas eu precisava falar com ele. – doçe começou a chorar de novo, seu estado não estava nada bom, e ainda com a gravidez se agravava a cada instante. **

**- Eu vou chamá-lo pra você, ordens dele. – O rapaz pareceu simpático e ela respirou aliviada. **

**kula ouvia alguns barulhos de guitarra e bateria ao fundo, logo ouviu passos, como alguém estivesse correndo. **

**- doçe, você está bem? – k perguntou com a voz falha. – Você está chorando, meu amor? – Ele quis saber a ouvindo soluçar ao telefone.**

**- Ai, k foi horrível! – Ela desabou novamente no choro. – Desculpa, eu não consegui mandar eles embora e eles tiraram fotos e vai estragar toda sua vida, desculpa, prometo que eu não saio mais de casa. – kula desabafou.**

**- Fotógrafos? Eles fizeram alguma coisa com você? E com o nosso filho? – k estava nervoso, nunca deixou uma situação de essas acontecerem com kula, ela nunca havia passado por isso. **

**- Eles me perguntaram se era teu o filho e não paravam de tirar fotos, eu estraguei tudo né? – Ela pediu. **

**- Claro que não, meu amor! Você não estragou nada! Desculpa te fazer passar por isso. Agora se acalma ta bom? – k tentava acalmar ela. – Onde você está? Você está sozinha?– Ele perguntou, tentando fugir do assunto, para distraí-la.**

**- Eu estou aqui na atena, ela achou melhor. – doçe começava a se acalmar.**

**- Ótimo, fica aí até eu chegar ok? Não quero você sozinha. – k falou, teria que dar um jeito de voltar mais cedo.**

**- Eu queria você aqui. – kula disse deitando a cabeça nas almofadas do sofá. **

**- Me dói o coração eu estar aqui e você chorando aí. – Ele falou. – Te amo doçe.**

**- Volta logo? – Ela perguntou. **

**- O mais rápido que eu puder.**

**- Desculpa te atrapalhar, mas eu precisava falar com você. – doçe falou baixinho.**

**- Você nunca vai me atrapalhar, você faz parte da minha vida. – k disse.**

**- Agora eu vou dormir, eu e o tony. – Ela falou bocejando, não sabia o que ela tava falando.**

**- tony? – k falou com ele mesmo. – Diz pra ele que o papai ama ele. – Disse pra doçe, que arregalou os olhos. **

**- Sério? Pode ser esse nome? – Ela despertou. **

**- Claro, o nome do nosso filho vai ser tony. – k falou sorrindo. **

**- Te amo k. **

**- Amo vocês dois.**

**kula acordou sábado pela manhã toda suada, acabara de ter um pesadelo terrível, levantou da cama e foi tomar um banho. Ainda faltavam dois dias para k voltar. Desceu as escadas com cuidado e encontrou atena e shingo se abraçando. **

**- E o k? – Ela perguntou a eles que estavam se beijando. **

**shingo virou a cabeça e olhou em direção a porta. kula virou e não encontrou ninguém, abriu a porta e encontrou k sentado na escadinha que tinha ali. Ele a viu sair da casa e levantou-se na hora.**

**Era difícil pra kula pular no colo dele e abraçá-lo, mas essa era à vontade. k pegou o rosto dela, e encostou as duas testas, fazendo com que ficassem próximos um do outro. Ele a beijou docemente, um beijo de saudade. **

**- Saudade de vocês. – k interrompeu o beijo e ficou de joelhos no chão e beijou a barriga de kula que deixou uma lágrima de felicidade escorrer livremente por sua face corada.**

**- Vamos pra casa? – kula pediu não que não estivesse bem ali, mas ela queria ficar com o k agora. **

**- Eu ia pedir isso agora. – Ele falou sorrindo e pegando na mão dela, a levando para dentro de casa. **

**- Vocês vão ir embora? – shingo perguntou a eles, que entravam. **

**- Hm, sim, eu vou cuidar dela agora. – k disse e deu um beijo na testa de kula. **

**- Porque a pressa, shingo? – atena cutucava o marido, que sorria malicioso pra ela. **

**- É que o k tem que descansar, é descansar. – shingo disse rápido, evitando mais cutucões.**

**- Uhum, depois a gente conversa. – atena falou em tom mandão. **

**- Bom, é melhor a gente ir, tem gente que precisa... - doçe começou, mas viu a cara de reprovação da amiga e se calou. –... descansar. **

**- Onde estão as coisas da doçe? – k perguntou.**

**- Vem eu te mostro. – atena chamou k que a seguiu até o quarto de hóspedes. Pegaram a bolsa e uma frasqueira. **

**- Vamos? – k entrelaçou uma das mãos livres com a da kula. **

**- Sim. – Ela despediu-se de shingo e atena e foram. **

**- As mulheres ficam mais bonitas grávidas. – shingo falou em voz alta, enquanto viam k abrir o carro para doçe entrar. **

**- shingo! Não começa! – atena disse virando-se pra ele. **

**- atena eu vou roubar sua cartelinha, só assim pra você conceber um bebê. – Ele falou encarando ela. **

**- Mas shingo, e se a gente não estiver pronto? – Ela perguntou. **

**- A gente está, e se não tiver nos preparamos. – shingo falou pegando nas mãos dela. **

**- Mas... – atena tentava argumentar, mas não conseguia mais achar desculpas para isso. **

**- atena! É pecado eu te amar e querer um filho seu? – shingo falou alto e logo passou a mão pelo cabelo dela. **

**- shingo... – Ela sabia que ele estava certo, uma lágrima caiu e ele a secou.**

**- Vamos tentar? Não vai ser tão chato assim. – shingo deu um beijo suave nela.**

**- Vamos descansar? – atena pegou a mão dele e sorriu. Subiram as escadas em silêncio, mas rapidamente.**

**k acordou na primeira manhã de agosto e o sol tocava a pele macia e suave de kula, que ainda adormecia a seu lado. Levantou e foi preparar o café. Passou pelo corredor e parou em frente ao quarto que seria do bebê. Ele já estava todo pintado, uma parede com listras azul esverdeado e azul claras. Os móveis estavam embalados no canto do quarto. **

**- Ta lindo né? – kula sussurrou abraçando k. **

**- Acordou meu amor? – k virou-se pra ela. **

**- Uhum, eu estou com um desejo, sabe. – kula resmungou. **

**- Qual seria ele? – Ele colocou a mão na barriga dela. – Bom dia filho. – E deu um beijo. **

**- Quero suco de laranja com hortelã e algumas jujubas vermelhas. – Ela falou sorrindo.**

**- Seu desejo é uma ordem. – k curvou-se em reverência. **

**Ele saiu de casa logo e foi buscar as tais jujubas vermelhas e o suco de laranja com hortelã. kula nesse meio tempo começou a desembrulhar o berço do bebê, que já estava com sete meses e uma semana. Ela apertava as bolinhas que tinha no plástico que envolvia o berço, que era branco. **

**kula retirou uma das grades do berço e colocou escorada na parede, e tentou empurrar o berço, com as costas. Nem ouviu a porta da casa batendo e k subindo as escadas. **

**- kula! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – Ele gritou com ela, que se assustou.**

**- Não me assusta assim k! – doçe falou se recuperando do susto. – Só estava colocando o berço no lugar. **

**- Mas eu já não te disse pra não fazer esforço? – k continuava gritando com ela, que estava ficando braba. **

**- Mas você não me deixa fazer nada! NADA! – Ela gritava também. **

**- E não é pra fazer mesmo! Você está GRÁVIDA! – Ele estava começando a perder o controle. **

**- Muito bem falado k, GRÁVIDA! Não DOENTE! EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA! Não você! – kula também perdeu o controle e saiu caminhando depressa, passando rápido por k, que a seguia com o olhar.**

**kula entrou no quarto chorando, segurava a barriga e procurava alguma calça que servisse nela e uma blusa qualquer. Por fim acabou achando um vestido preto e o vestiu o mais rápido que conseguiu, apanhou sua bolsa e saiu do quarto. **

**- Aonde você vai? – k perguntou encontrando com ela no corredor.**

**- NÃO TE INTERESSA! – Ela berrou descendo as escadas.**

**- CLARO QUE ME INTERESSA! – Ele gritou e seguiu ela.**

**- Para o seu bem, NÃO me siga! – kula apontou o dedo pra ele, ela estava nervosa demais.**

**Os olhares se encontraram e k viu que ela estava chorando. Tentou se aproximar dela, sabia que tinha cometido um erro, mas ela se afastou bruscamente, saindo e fechou a porta na cara dele. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração, não devia ter feito aquele escândalo. **

**kula entrou no carro rapidamente e, encaixou a chave e saiu dirigindo sem destino. Pensou em ir até atena, mas esse seria o primeiro lugar que k iria procurá-la. Ela não queria encontrar com ele, não agora. Estacionou o carro e desceu, indo em direção ao parque. **

**Sentou em um dos bancos, que ainda estavam úmidos do orvalho da manhã, não se importou com aquilo. Ela apenas olhou para baixo, onde se encontrava uma enorme barriga de sete meses. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido, não agora. **

**Sentiu uma dor tomar conta na região da barriga, percebeu que o bebê acabara de chutar e uma lágrima caiu insistentemente. kula não sabia por que daquilo tudo, mas cansou de não poder fazer nada e ser controlada vinte e quatro oras por dia, mas ele apenas se preocupava com ela e o filho. **

**- Alô? – kula atendeu o celular quando viu que era atena.**

**- Onde você está? O k ta que nem um maluco atrás de você! – atena dizia ao telefone. **

**- Estou no Hyde Park, em frente à fonte. - doçe disse observando um pai brincando com o filho próximo a fonte, e outra lágrima verteu de seus olhos.**

**- Eu vou até aí, me espera. – atena disse isso e desligou o telefone. **

**kula sentiu uma mão no seu ombro e desejou que fosse k, mas não era apenas uma senhora, que sorria pra ela com os olhos brilhantes. Ela sentou-se ao lado de kula, que forçou um sorriso simpático. **

**- Menino ou menina? – A senhora de cabelos brancos e curtos perguntou apoiando a mão na barriga de kula. **

**- Menino. – kula disse, e a senhora soltou um risinho fraco. **

**- Me permite pedir o nome do garotinho? – Ela sorriu, tirando a mão da barriga de doçe. **

**- tony. – kula disse. Aquela senhora conseguiu distrair seus pensamentos. **

**- Ele vai ser um rapaz conservador, vai ser totalmente do contra, sapeca, mas vai ser vitorioso. Vai viver de aventuras. Vai ser um bom garoto. – A senhora falou sorrindo, os olhos brilhavam por trás dos óculos cor madre-pérola. **

**kula estava sensível demais para aquilo e começou a chorar novamente. O pai e a criança ainda brincavam perto da fonte e aquela senhora falara tudo do seu filho que ainda não tinha nascido k não estava ali com ela. **

**- Minha jovem, o tempo é muito curto. – Sua companhia disse se levantando. – Não perca tempo. – E saiu. **

**k estava sentado no chão do quarto bebê. Com seu primeiro presente em mãos, abraçava o macacão como se estivesse com seu filho no colo. Já eram quatro horas da tarde e ele não tivera notícias de kula. **

**Depois que ela saiu ele desembalara a cômoda, que combinava com o berço, o baú de brinquedos que tinha vários tons de azul, a poltrona azul Royal, e terminou de organizar todo quarto de seu filho, colocando por final um quadro na porta, escrito 'tony' em letras azuis. **

**- shingo? – k atendeu o celular. **

**- A atena achou a kula, mas ela saiu sem dizer nada. – shingo falou apreensivo. **

**- Porque eu fiz isso shingo? Me diz? Eu sou tão estúpido! Eu tenho uma mulher linda, que me ama e ta esperando um filho meu e eu faço isso com ela! Eu mereço sofrer. – k estava desesperado.**

**- Calma vocês dois estão cheios de preocupações, é normal tudo isso. – shingo tentava acalmar os ânimos de k. **

**- Não shingo! Não é normal! Eu A AMO! – k baixou a cabeça, ainda sentado no chão, com a roupinha branca esticada em seu colo. **

**- Vai ficar tudo bem, seu eu souber algo, eu ligo. – shingo falou. **

**- Por favor, shingo. Obrigada pelo apoio. – k disse em desabafo. **

**atena chegou ao parque e encontrou kula sentada em um banco, o olhar dela era vago. Sentou ao seu lado e a amiga simplesmente a olhou e a abraçou. atena sentia as lágrimas de doçe pingarem em sua blusa, mas isso não importava. **

**- Quer ir lá pra casa? – atena falava baixinho, enquanto ainda estavam abraçadas. **

**- O k ta lá? – doçe perguntou do mesmo jeito. atena largou o abraço e pegou as duas mãos de doçe. **

**- Não, mas você não pode fugir dele assim. – atena disse à amiga.**

**- Eu sei, não quero fugir, só quero saber o que falar quando encontrar com ele. – kula limpou as últimas lágrimas e tentou ser forte. **

**Ela sentiu uma contração forte e se contorceu de dor, fazendo atena se assustar. Ela sentiu outro chute forte e apertou as mãos contra a barriga. atena fez o mesmo, estava com os olhos arregalados. **

**- Vamos logo, você precisa descansar. – atena falou e deu a mão para levantar kula, que tinha uma das mãos apoiando as costas, que estavam cada vez mais doloridas, pelo peso de carregar uma barriga daquele tamanho. **

**kula deitou na cama do quarto de hóspedes, que ficava no andar abaixo. atena trouxe uma sopa pra alimentá-la, já que ela estava enjoada. Ela comeu a sopa devagar e olhava televisão, shingo e atena faziam companhia a ela. **

**- Eu comprei alguns CDs para o tony. – shingo falava empolgado.**

**- Ótimo, tenho certeza que ele vai gostar. – doçe tentava sorrir, mas o sorriso saia muito forçado, então decidiu não tentar sorrir. **

**- Vamos deixar você descansar agora. – atena levantou, juntamente com ela, shingo também levantou. **

**- Com o chá que a atena fez você vai se sentir mais relaxada. – shingo falou. – Agora descanse querida. – Ele colocou uma das mãos na barriga dela e beijou sua testa, atena fez o mesmo. **

**shingo saiu por último, fechando a porta e desligando a luz. kula deitou a cabeça nos travesseiros e cobriu a barriga, segurou-a por baixo, tentando sentir onde seu filho estaria e se estaria bem. Começou a enxergar tudo embaçado e seus olhos fecharam. **

**- Ela está aqui em casa k. – shingo falou ao telefone. **

**- Ela está bem? – k perguntou logo. **

**- Estava nervosa quando chegou, comeu e agora ela pegou no sono. – shingo falou resumidamente, sabia que o amigo não estava nada bem. **

**- Eu não vou conseguir dormir essa noite. – k falou cabisbaixo. **

**- Você está bem? – shingo perguntou. **

**- Não, eu não estou nada bem. Eu não sei viver sem ela do meu lado. – k disse atormentado. **

**- Você comeu alguma coisa? **

**- Eu não sinto fome, eu já arrumei todo o quarto do bebê e não sei mais o que fazer sem ela aqui.**

**- Tenta dormir pelo menos. – shingo falou. **

**- Vou tentar, mas aposto que eu consiga dormir, eu fui tão arrogante com ela. – k culpava-se. **

**- Se cuida, dude. Você tem um filho pra ver nascer e crescer ainda. – shingo tentava lembrar k que nem tudo estava perdido.**

**k levantou-se do chão gelado e guardou a roupinha do filho no armário, fechou a porta e foi até o quarto. Deitou na cama, mas não conseguia cerrar os olhos, lembrava do olhar magoado que kula lhe lançara mais cedo, e essa imagem o deixava atormentado. **

**kula levantou de madrugada e silenciosamente foi até a cozinha tomar um copo de água, o relógio marcava três e meia da manhã. Seu bebê não parou de chutar o caminho inteiro, ela sentiu uma contração que a fez largar o copo no chão e gemer de dor. **

**- O que houve doçe? – atena acendeu a luz da cozinha, que ficou clara de repente, fazendo ambas fecharem os olhos. **

**- Contrações seguidas. – kula tentava se firmar em algum lugar. – Eu preciso tomar um banho.**

**- Vamos, eu te levo até o banheiro. – atena disse segurando as mãos de kula.**

**kula despiu seu pijama, que tinha pegado emprestado de atena e entrou embaixo do chuveiro quente. Rapidamente o banheiro ficou embaçado. Enquanto ela lavava o cabelo sentiu algo estranho escorrer por suas pernas. Sangue. **

**- atena! atena! ME AJUDA! ME AJUDA! – kula gritava desesperada. **

**A porta do banheiro escancarou-se e atena apareceu por ela atordoada. kula chorava e soluçava, enquanto a amiga a tirava debaixo do chuveiro e o desligava. Secou ela com a toalha e a vestiu com o mesmo pijama. **

**- shingo! shingo! – Ela gritava pelo marido. **

**shingo desceu as escadas rapidamente e encontrou kula com pingos de sangue em seu pijama, a pegou no colo e saiu de boxers e camiseta até o carro. atena fechou a casa e seguiu eles. Ela entrou no banco de trás, para apoiar kula que estava deitada. **

**- Filho, fica bem aí? – kula acariciava a barriga, esperando que nada de ruim acontecesse a seu filho e de k. **

**- Vai para o St Mary. – atena guiava shingo. **

**- Sim, é mais perto. – shingo dirigia em uma velocidade média. **

**- MAIS RÁPIDO! – atena gritou de trás do carro. **

**- COMO EU VOU ANDAR MAIS RÁPIDO COM UMA GRÁVIDA AÍ ATRÁS? – shingo retrucou. atena calou-se. **

**Chegaram até a frente do hospital e shingo pulou do carro, chamando dois enfermeiros de plantão. Eles pegaram uma maca e trouxeram até onde estava o carro, retiraram kula de lá e a deitaram na maca. **

**- Você vai ficar bem. – atena falava segurando a mão de doçe, que estava sendo levada para a emergência. **

**- Se o meu filho ficar bem eu fico feliz. – doçe disse com as lágrimas secas em seus olhos. Não se importava mais com a sua saúde, mas com a de seu bebê. **

**Um médico os encontrou e os dois enfermeiros e ele entraram em um bloco que não era permitido pessoas não autorizadas. shingo e atena sentaram apreensivos na sala de espera, depois de fazerem a ficha de kula. **

**shingo decidiu ligar para k, que não o perdoaria se o deixasse de fora disso. Na primeira chamada k já atendeu ao telefone, como se esperasse por notícias. **

**- Aconteceu alguma coisa com a doçe? – Ele foi direto, não deixando opções para shingo ser razoável. **

**- Ela está sendo atendida aqui no St. Mary. – shingo falou calmo. **

**Ele ouviu um barulho de telefone sendo desligado, sabia que k devia estar correndo para chegar o mais rápido possível ali. atena abraçou shingo, que fez carinho em sua esposa. **

**- Vocês são os amigos da kula diamond? – Uma enfermeira perguntou consultando uma folha. **

**- Sim, somos. – shingo respondeu.**

**- Ela já está no quarto, mas ainda não podemos liberar mais informações, até que saia o laudo do médico. – Ela os informou. **

**- Demora muito? – atena perguntou. **

**- Não sei, depende do caso. – A enfermeira disse. **

**- Não dá pra nós entrarmos no quarto dela? – shingo perguntou à enfermeira.**

**- Desculpa, mas eu não estou autorizada. – Ela falou e saiu com a prancheta na mão. **

**k chamou um táxi, já que kula estava com o carro, chegou em frente ao hospital e correu pelos corredores cheios, não encontrava nenhuma pessoa conhecida, até chegar na sala de espera da emergência. **

**- k! – shingo levantou e encontrou com o amigo, que estava transtornado. **

**- Como ela está? – k passava as mãos pelos cabelos suados. **

**- Não temos notícias dela. – shingo falou com a mão dos bolsos. **

**- Vocês já viram ela? E o meu filho? – Ela não sabia. **

**Uma outra enfermeira parou em frente a eles e engoliu em seco. k amoleceu os joelhos, quase caindo no chão. **

**- Sinto muito, ela não resistiu. – A enfermeira disse. **

**- NÃO! NÃO PODE! NÃÃO! – k chorava um choro alto e desesperado. **

**atena levantou e abraçou shingo, ela chorava enquanto shingo continha suas lágrimas. **

**- O quarto foi liberado. – A primeira enfermeira os informou. **

**- NÃO PODE! – k sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de espera. **

**- Pode sim, só que ela ainda está sedada e recebendo soro. Quarto 205. – A enfermeira disse não entendendo o escândalo. **

**- Eu não estou entendendo nada, vocês não são a família da Kelly Tooling? – A enfermeira que dera a notícia perguntou. **

**k levantou e correu pelo corredor procurando o quarto onde kula estava. Encontrou a porta e enxergou pelo vidro kula deitada com os olhos fechados. Entrou em silêncio e encostou a porta. O relógio no canto do quarto marcava quatro e meia da manhã. **

**~~~~ O sol começava a penetrar por entre as cortinas mal fechadas, despertando kula, que sentia dores nas costas e no abdômen. Viu que estava no hospital, ela estaria bem, mas e o bebê? Quando foi colocar a mão na barriga, para sentir o bebê, encontrou outra mão estendida ali. **

**k estava debruçado sobre a cama adormecido. Uma das mãos estava estendida sobre o bebê e a outra estava entrelaçada com a mão de kula, que tinha a agulha com o soro. kula sorriu, mesmo sabendo que ele dormiu preocupado com ela. **

**- Bom dia. – doçe sussurrou ao ver k abrir os olhos lentamente. **

**- Bom dia. – Ele falou ainda sonolento. - kula! – k levou um susto.**

**- Oi k. – kula abaixou a cabeça, estava envergonhada por dar tantas preocupações. **

**- doçe você me perdoa? – Ele beijava sua mão. **

**- Você que tem que me perdoar, eu fui ridícula. – kula disse. **

**- Eu fui ridículo e estúpido com você, você tem toda razão de me xingar. – Ele falou chegando mais perto dela. **

**- Eu te perdôo só se você me perdoar. – doçe segurou ele pela nuca. **

**- Vamos esquecer isso? – Ele perguntou encostando o nariz no dela. **

**- Uhum. – doçe falou e recebeu um beijo de k, que conseguia deixar ela calma, só ele.**

**- O médico já deve estar chegando. – k disse. **

**- O nosso filho está bem? – doçe perguntou passando a mão sobre a barriga. **

**- Enquanto você dormia, ele deu um chute de jogador de futebol. – k falou sorrindo.**

**- Bom, então ele deve estar bem. – Ela sorriu ao sentir k beijar toda a barriga dela, que estava enorme. **

**- Te amo. – k disse olhando pra ela. Sentiram um chute do bebê e riram. - Também te amo garotão. **

**-Também amo vocês. **

**atena e shingo entraram no quarto juntos, estavam vestidos apropriadamente, e não de pijamas. atena abraçou doçe desajeitada, logo depois shingo cumprimentou ela com um beijo na sua mão direita. **

**- Bom dia! – O médico entrou no quarto, não conheciam. **

**- Bom dia. – Os quatro responderam. O médico chegou mais perto deles. **

**- Sou o Dr. Stanley, eu atendi à senhora hoje de madrugada. – Ele falou enquanto eles o ouviam.**

**- Como eles estão doutor? – k perguntou apreensivo. **

**- Você teve um descolamento da placenta, por isso o sangramento, mas está tudo bem com a senhora. – O doutor disse calmamente. **

**- E o bebê? – doçe perguntou nervosa, ele não havia respondido toda pergunta de k. **

**- A ultra-sonografia não acusou nada, o bebê de vocês não corre riscos. – Dr. Stanley afirmou. Todos respiraram aliviados, o susto passara.**

**- E quando vamos poder levá-los? – k perguntou. **

**- Nós queremos que eles fiquem mais três dias aqui, para a medicação, vamos ver se vai funcionar. – O médico respondeu. – Vamos observar a reação dela ao remédio e depois liberá-la, mas vai ter que permanecer em repouso até o final da gravidez. **

**- Que tipo de remédio? – atena perguntou. **

**- Vamos dar-lhe anti espasmódicos para evitar a contração uterina. – O médico respondeu novamente. – Agora o café da manhã para a mamãe. – Ele deu espaço para enfermeira colocar a mesinha.**

**k ficava praticamente todo tempo no hospital, ele saía de lá quando doçe estava dormindo, tomava banho e ajeitava a casa para que ela chegasse e tudo estivesse em seu lugar. Ajudava ela a tomar banho, juntamente com uma enfermeira, que tinha que cuidar para ver se não havia nenhum sangramento. Foram três dias nessa rotina. Ele tirou folga, já que a turnê havia terminado. **

**- A paciente está liberada. – A enfermeira disse no batente da porta. **

**- Vamos pra casa, meu amor. – k falou sorrindo. **

**- Graças a Deus! – doçe disse. **

**Trocaram a camisola listrada em rosa por roupas normais. A enfermeira deixou uma cadeira de rodas perto da cama, era mais seguro kula não caminhar caminhos longos. **

**- Eu vou obedecer você agora. – doçe sentou e falou a k, que riu baixinho.**

**- Eu só quero o bem de vocês dois. – k falou abaixando-se para encarar doçe.**

**- Eu sei meu amor. – Ela disse dando um selinho nele. **

**- Agora vamos! – Ela segurou a cadeira de rodas e guiou até a saída do prédio. Abriu a porta do carro. **

**Londres estava com o clima mais quente, afinal era verão, pessoas enchiam os parques, se divertiam de várias maneiras. kula prestava atenção quando passaram pelo Hyde Park, procurava pela mesma senhora que tinha dito coisas tão bonitas pra ela e para seu filho. **

**- Sabia que nosso filho vai ser aventureiro? – kula perguntou pra ele, que dirigia com cuidado. **

**- Ah é? Como a senhorita sabe? – k respondeu com outra pergunta. Olhou de canto de olho pra ela, que segurava a barriga. **

**- Uma senhora no parque me disse. – Ela sorriu ao sentir o calor do Sol aquecer seu rosto. **

**- Nosso filho vai fazer sucesso. – Ele falou sorrindo. **

**- Ela disse isso. – kula sentiu k pousar uma das mãos na sua barriga.**

**- A gente vai ser muito feliz.**

**- Eu sei.**

**br ~~~~**

**Chegaram em frente a casa deles e k saiu correndo e fez a volta para abrir a porta para que doçe pudesse sair. Pegou uma malinha na porta malas e segurou kula pela cintura, ela se apoiava nele para subir os poucos degraus que havia na porta de entrada. **

**k abriu a porta lentamente, deixando kula com os olhos marejados com a visão que tivera. Havia flores de todas as cores e perfumes ali na sala. Todas postas em vasos, algumas em buquês pequenos, grandes. k a puxou para dentro, lentamente ela ia observando tudo que ele havia feito para ela. **

**- k o que é isso? – Ela perguntou embargada. **

**Ele não falou nada, só a sentou no sofá. Havia milhões de flores, em todos os cantos da casa. kula não compreendia nada. **

**- As floriculturas estão vazias hoje. – k falou pegando alguma coisa por trás de um buquê de copos-de-leite. **

**- Mas... – doçe começou, mas se calou quando viu k ajoelhar-se na frente dela. **

**- doçe, eu venho tentando ser perfeito pra você, porque você merece isso. – k começou dizendo. Exibia uma pequena caixinha de veludo preta na mão. **

– **Mas eu não consigo ser eu mesmo sem você ao meu lado. Você faz parte de mim. – k abriu a caixinha que continha dentro um anel com um pequeno diamante. - kula diamond, casa comigo? **

**kula deixou cair algumas lágrimas e um sorriso tomou conta do rosto dela, ele era simplesmente demais. **

**- Claro k! Claro! – Ela ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo. **

**k abriu um sorriso de felicidade. Beijou os lábios úmidos de lágrimas de kula, que não sabia como podia sentir tanta felicidade. Pegou a pequena mão da sua futura esposa e colocou o anel. **

**- Você é perfeito pra mim. – kula o beijou, ele sentou ao seu lado no sofá. **

**- Você foi feita pra mim. – k disse beijando o pescoço dela. Sentiram um chute de leve na barriga. Sorriram. **

**- doçe calma! Estamos quase chegando! – k falava alto, tentando acalmar ela. **

**- Eu estou calma k, você que está maluco. – kula disse tranqüila a seu lado no carro. **

**- Então liga para o Dr. Priestly. – Ele disse ultrapassando um carro que passeava pela rua. **

**- Chama e ninguém atende! – doçe começou a se preocupar, faltava uma semana para fechar nove meses de gravidez e seu médico não atendia ao telefone. **

**- NÃO ACREDITO! – k parava em frente ao hospital e descia para chamar os enfermeiros, já que kula estava tendo contrações fortíssimas. **

**- Calma meu amor, vai dar tudo certo. – Ela disse enquanto ele segurava a mão dela e o enfermeiro a carregava com uma cadeira de rodas. **

**- Qual é seu médico querida? – Uma enfermeira de idade perguntou a kula.**

**- Dr. Priestly. – doçe falou, a enfermeira consultou o computador. **

**- Ele saiu para um congresso em Liverpool. – A enfermeira disse. **

**k colocou a mão na cabeça e deu um giro, queria poder gritar de raiva, mas não podia. Escorou-se na bancada e pediu para enfermeira checar de novo. **

**- Sinto muito, senhor, mas ele não está. – Ela disse.**

**- Mas como ele não está? – k perguntou. kula sentiu as contrações aumentarem a intensidade. **

**- Ta doendo. – doçe resmungou, k escutou. **

**- Vamos querida, temos uma médica ótima de plantão. – A enfermeira encaminhou-os até uma salinha. **

**- Oi desculpem pela demora. – Uma mulher de óculos entrou na salinha que k e kula estavam. – Dra. Motyczka. **

**- Eu estou sentindo muita dor, doutora. – doçe falou com a mão na barriga.**

**- Venha, querida. – A médica de cabelos loiros disse. **

**kula levantou segurando a barriga, sendo auxiliada po médica. Deitou em uma cama, a médica tocou no abdômen de doçe e auscultou o coração do bebê e da mãe. **

**- Querida, você está em trabalho de parto. – A médica falou sorrindo. - Trabalho de parto? – k perguntou amedrontado. **

**- Sim, você está com contrações regulares, não? – Ela perguntou dirigindo-se a doçe, que afirmou com a cabeça. **

**- Meu filho vai nascer? – k perguntou. Ele não estava preparado a cesariana estava marcada para daqui sete dias, não hoje. **

**- Sim, seu filho está pronto para nascer. – A médica falou com um sorriso amável no rosto. – Vocês querem parto normal ou cesariana? **

**- Cesariana. – doçe disse. **

**- Então eu tenho que contatar o anestesista e me preparar. – Ela falou tranqüila, pegou seu Pager. **

**- Eu vou ligar para o shingo, já volto. – k disse saindo da saleta. **

**k saiu do quarto e avisou shingo que kula teria o bebê, pediu pra ele passar na casa deles e pegar a câmera e a bolsa que tinha tudo dentro, preparado. Eles tinham a chave da casa deles, em caso de alguma emergência, shingo disse que eles já estavam indo. **

**k quase desmaiou na sala que iria acontecer o parto, mas a médica lhe deu um tapinha na cara e ele meio que acordou. Anestesiaram kula, a médica pegou o bisturi e fez um corte embaixo da barriga. Isso k não filmou, era muito dolorido. **

**A anestesia passou e kula estava com os olhos arregalados, esperando por um som que não demorou a chegar. O choro de um bebê invadiu a sala de cirurgia, fazendo k e ela se encher de lágrimas nos olhos. **

**- Nasceu! O nosso filho nasceu! – k beijava os lábios de kula com amor. **

**- Mamãe e papai. – A médica colocou o bebê enrolado em um paninho no colo de kula. **

**- Oi filhão. – k falou pegando na mãozinha do bebê, que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados. **

**- Ele é lindo. – doçe falou beijando o bebê. **

**- É nosso filho. – k disse beijando a testa de kula e logo depois o nariz pequenino de seu filho, que agora bocejava. **

**shingo e atena olhavam através do vidro o afilhado deles, era o mais inquieto de todos os bebês que estavam na sala da maternidade. shingo abanava para o garoto, como se aquilo adiantasse.**

**- shingo, daqui a nove meses o nosso bebê vai estar aí. – atena disse pegando na mão dele. shingo virou-se pra ela. Não podia acreditar nisso. Sorriu. **

**- Sério? – Ele perguntou com os olhos brilhando. **

**- Uhum. – atena respondeu vermelha. **

**shingo mal esperou pela resposta e já girava ela pelos ares do hospital, a felicidade tomara conta do momento. **

**- Por favor, senhor. – Uma enfermeira o repreendeu. **

**- Eu vou ser pai! – Ele sorria largamente. **

**- shingo! Me larga! – atena disse envergonhada. **

**- Eu te amo. – shingo disse no ouvido dela. **

**- Eu te amo. – Ela respondeu da mesma maneira. **

**kula saia do hospital com tony no colo, havia fotógrafos por todos os lados, alguns fãs do McFly também estavam ali. k abraçava doçe pela cintura e colocava uma mantinha no rosto do seu filho, para que não fosse exposto logo cedo. **

**- É seu filho k? – Um repórter perguntou. **

**- Meu e da minha noiva. – k disse. Ouviram vários resmungos de fãs, que mantinham a esperança de um dia casar com ele. **

**Primeiras fraldas trocadas, primeiros choros na madrugada, primeira amamentação, tudo foi recebido com um sorriso, afinal, era o filho deles que estava ali. **

**- O papai vai trocar sua fralda, mas pra isso você tem que parar quieto. – k conversava com o filho de dois meses.**

**- Precisa de ajuda? – doçe parava na porta, sonolenta. **

**- Não precisa meu amor, pode dormir, eu cuido do garotão aqui. – k disse colocando a fralda suja no lixo. **

**- Ta bom, te amo. – kula voltou pra cama. **

**- A mamãe e a dinda tão preparando o casamento dos seus papais, por isso ela está cansada. – k falava calmo com o filho que ria alto. Fazendo k sorrir. **

**Cinco meses se passaram e chegou o grande dia. atena tentava acalmar tony, que não queria deixar colocar o mini terninho. **

**- tony! Por favor, a dinda só quer deixar você bonito. – atena tentava colocar uma das mangas. tony ria das tentativas frustradas dela. – shingo! Vem aqui dar um jeito nesse garoto sapeca! – Ela chamava seu marido. **

**- Oi garotão! Vem cá, vamos ter uma conversa de homem pra homem. – shingo pegou tony no colo e saiu da sala, onde as mulheres e a noiva se arrumavam. **

**- Você está tão linda grávida. – doçe disse observando atena, enquanto colocavam o véu nela. **

**- Você está linda de noiva. – atena falou olhando para o espelho, as duas sorriram. **

**k esfregava as mãos enquanto esperava kula entrar. Os convidados estavam chegando e enchendo o jardim, onde eles se casariam. Era primavera e as flores caídas no chão formavam tapetes coloridos em todo o jardim. **

**Uma música começou a tocar e k avistou shingo e atena entrarem pelo centro do jardim, onde haviam convidados. tony vinha no colo de shingo, vestia um terninho com um All Star azul marinho, seu primeiro All Star. **

**Outra música começou a tocar e kula apareceu de braços dados com seu pai, ela estava com um vestido salmão bem clarinho, ela caminhava em direção a k, que não podia desejar mais felicidade que aquela. Ela era tudo que ele precisava.**

**Seu pai a deixou no altar e entregou sua filha à k, que beijou a testa de sua amada. A cerimônia continuou, tony segurava as alianças nas mãozinhas pequenas, shingo ajudou ele a entregar a k, que pegou as alianças e seu filho no colo. **

**- E eu vos declaro marido e mulher. – O juiz disse em voz alta. **

**Uma chuva de flores caiu sobre eles, fazendo eles se beijarem e logo beijaram um cada bochecha do filho. Eles se amavam incondicionalmente, era só isso que precisavam para ficarem felizes. Os três agora eram uma família, mal sabiam que a família iria crescer dali alguns meses. **


End file.
